Morotrophians
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Dominate, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor :"The effects of 6 months of total social isolation were so devastating and debilitating that we had assumed initially that 12 months of isolation would not produce any additional decrement. This assumption proved to be false; 12 months of isolation almost obliterated the animals socially." Harry Harlow, from the Proceedings of the National Academy of Science of the United States of America, 1965. 'Bloodline Weakness: The Warden's Curse' Whenever a Morotrophian is in a situation where there are no strong social or physical boundaries that are recognisable as an institution, dice pools for all actions suffer a –2 penalty due to stress and fear (the dice pools of most reflexive actions aren’t affected). 'Bloodline Gift: Halls of Power' Cost: — Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy Once a vampire has had a chance to observe the interactions of various members of an organization, she can mystically understand the connections and exchanges of power that make the institution run. How specific this information is varies, but the power never reveals secrets that involve more than basic relationships and power dynamics. Each success allows the character to gain one piece of information about the social dynamics of the subjects observed. Generally, the character has some influence over what is learned by where subjects focus their attention, but as some interactions are more subtle than others, the obvious ones may be learned first. 'Devotion: Institutionalize' 'Fall in Line' Dominate • 1XP Dice Pool: – Cost: 1 Vitae Modifiers: – Morotrophians are creatures of hierarchy. This Devotion allows the Morotrophian to add his Status to Dominate rolls. The target must have lower Status and belong to the same organisation as the Morotrophian. All Status, including City Status, can be used for this purpose. Take the highest applicable Status. The bonus does not stack. 'Panopticon' Auspex •• 1XP (Auspex is purchased out-of-clan) Dice Pool: Intelligence + Investigation + Auspex Cost: 1 Willpower Modifiers: Area controlled or owned by the character (+1), scene happened one night in the past (-1), scene happened one week in the past (-2), building/area not controlled by character (-2), scene happened a month in the past (-3) A Morotrophian with this level of mastery is able to see anything and know anything that happens inside an institution. The secrets, actions and dealings of those under the character’s eye are laid bare. The character can watch any chosen scene for up to five minutes per success rolled. The chosen scene can be changed as though the entire institution were monitored by security cameras. The character can thus switch from one scene to another at will. While this power is in use, the vampire’s body lies in a torpor-like state on the spot where he left it. This power confers no special ability to perceive another vampire using Obfuscate, although possession of Auspex can still be used to try spot such a being. Other Disciplines such as Dominate cannot be used remotely through this power. While a vampire can look back at events that occurred in the recent past, those events must have occurred at night. The user cannot witness events that happened by day. 'Lord of the Manor' Nightmare •••• 2XP Dice Pool: Intelligence + Crafts + Nightmare Cost: 1 Vitae Modifiers: Character owns or is intimately familiar with the building (+1), building owned by the state/government/institution (—), building is privately owned by someone other than the character or someone under her direct control (-3) Be it the wards of a mental hospital or the cellblocks of a prison, the character can remotely and perfectly control the structure and its functions. She can lock and unlock doors, control security apparatuses, trigger alarms, set off traps, control lighting and use any other building systems — such as heating and cooling — to their full effect. The character gains control of the building for five minutes per success rolled. While possessing it, her Intelligence + Wits is rolled to perform actions such as using the building’s normal functions, slamming doors or causing accidents such as falling equipment (treat as an armed close-combat attack with a bonus equal to the weapon equivalent of the item used). Each act is considered an instant action. This power can be used in conjunction with Panopticon so that the vampire may see what occurs elsewhere and can respond to it remotely. While her consciousness fills a building, a vampire’s body lies in a torpor-like state on the spot where she leaves it. A projecting vampire may be exorcised from merger with a building with an abjuration (see the World of Darkness Rulebook, p. 213'' — replace Power + Resistance with the vampire’s Stamina + Resolve).'' 'Institution Green' Dominate •••, Nightmare ••• 3XP Dice Pool: Intelligence + Intimidation + Dominate (vs. Composure) Cost: 1 Willpower Modifiers: Target is blood-bonded to character (+1 to +3), target is a member/inhabitant of the institution (+1) People who are institutionalised often find themselves trapped, unable to escape as the institution warps them at their very being. Mental patients are driven insane by antipsychotic drugs and shock therapy. A juvenile prisoner descends into a life of crime. A hospital patient contracts some hospital superbug. The doctors are baffled; she is shuffled from specialist to specialist while she clings on to life. Those who fall through the cracks can be otherwise normal mortals, who end up in an institution for whatever reason and become stuck in the system. The Nosferatu must be within the confines of an institution and be able to see his victim to activate the devotion. The effect of this Devotion are often subtle, disguised as chance or faults of “the system”. Victims of the devotion gain the Condition: Institutionalized. In practice, the victims of “Institution Green” will be NPCs. We don't expect people to roleplay having this Condition; at least not long term. When used against NPCs, the Abbott can use the roll to replenish their Feeding Pool. They must have a Feeding Pool Merit tied to an institution. The power can be used multiple times per night and will cause the blood pool to refill according to its rating. 'Lobotomy' Dominate •••• 3XP Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Cost: 1 Willpower Modifiers: – This truly horrific devotion strips its victim of their personality, leaving them as blank-eyed husks capable of performing only basic bodily functions, and not much else. The Abbot must first inflict the Condition: Institutionalized on their mortal victim. The Devotion lasts for a number of nights equal to the Abbot's dots in the Dominate discipline. The Devotion requires eye contact, though a sadistic Morotrophian may decide to stare into their victim's eyes as they drive an ice pick through to their brain. Victims of this devotion may spend a Willpower and roll Resolve + Composure – 5 to regain their senses for a scene. The Abbots like to use this devotion on inconvenient mortals, who they want out of the way without people asking too many questions. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Hidden p.68-77. Category:Nosferatu Bloodlines